Will Rosellini's computer
Will Rosellini's computer is a computer appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It can be found in Will Rosellini's office (office number 23) in Sarif Industries Headquarters, Detroit. E-mails 'RE: RE: Neuropozyne Thefts' FROM: Francis Pritchard TO: Will Rosellini Don’t get me wrong, I’m not accusing anyone. But as Sarif’s Security Chief, it’s my responsibility to stay on top of things. Will Rosellini (wrossman@SI.corp.det) wrote: >What exactly are you accusing me of, Frank? >Yes, I have taken quantities of Neuropozyne >out of the lab. It’s part of my research. But >I have also logged each and every drop used, >AND placed all unused supplies back in the >freezer before leaving! And I was NOT the >ONLY one working late those nights. Talk to >Bruger! He’ll verify it. Frank Pritchard (nucl3arsnake@SI.corp.det) wrote: >>It has come to my attention that >>neuropozyne has been disappearing from >>the lab. Usually on nights when you were >>working late. Care to explain this? 'Research Results' FROM: Ted Bruger TO: Will Rosellini Whatever Megan’s team was on to with that Patient X strand is simply amazing. I ran the tests 3 times just to be sure, and NONE of the usual rejection markers are present – after 8 week without neuropozyne! This is unheard of, Will. Listen. I gotta take off but you gave GOT to see the results for yourself. Come to my office, room 32. If by chance the door is locked, ‘9342’ will get you in. TB 'Recruitment Efforts' FROM: Athene Margoulis TO: SI GLOBAL Hello all, Management realizes that you gave all been working long hours in the drive to fulfil outstanding contracts. We recognise your increased efforts, and we thank you for your unswerving dedication to getting the job done with pride. We are attempting to fill recent vacancies as quickly as possible, but finding talented researches who can live up to the high standards this company maintains is no easy task. If you know of any qualified candidates, please – send them my way. In the meantime, thank you for your patience and continued dedication during this difficult time. Athene Athene Margoulis Executive Assistant Sarif Industries 'Update' FROM: David Sarif TO: SI GLOBAL Good morning, everyone. I know most of you are still reeling from what happened here several months ago. The devastating loss of so many good people – of so many of our friends and colleagues – is something which I, personally, find impossible to grasp. I know we will never be able to replace them, BUT I SWEAR TO YOU THIS: We will rebuild. We will pick up the shattered pieces of our lives and their work, and continue to move forward. Together we will be stronger than the bastards who did this to us. And we WILL NOT let them succeed. Right now, I am in constant communication with the authorities who are investigating the attack. As soon as I hear anything conclusive, I will let you know. In the meantime, Frank and the rest of the security team will be working tirelessly to ensure that this company – that all of you – remain safe and secure. If you have any questions, or if you simply feel the need to talk, do not hesitate to come to me. My door is always open. David Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers